Guilty Fries
by BritishWaffleSyrup
Summary: When Benny goes missing, Emmett, Lucy, and Unikitty go searching for him. They bump into Batman, who may or may not know just why the spaceman is missing... *Oneshot*


** Hey peoples! So, when I went to see the Lego movie, at first, like many, I thought it would be a waste of time because the commercials made it look kinda silly. Boy, was I wrong. I became borderline **_**obsessed **_**with this movie. Before, I was obsessed with Wreck-it Ralph. Now I'm torn between which one was better, and the scales are starting to tip towards the Lego movie. It. Was. AWESOME. (Haha. Allusion. :D) My favorite characters were Benny, Unikitty, and Bad Cop/Good Cop. I mean, they all rocked, but they hit the top of my list, not in that order. If you've stayed with me this far, thanks! If you haven't, all right for reading that AN, I know it's a lot. Happy reading! :D**

The normal assembling of Master Builders had assembled inside the Dog, the only differences being Lord Business, or now permanently President Business, as he had been allowed to keep that particular title. Albeit after a thrown stool, a few sharks, a random hailstorm of rusty silverware, a cat, and of course, an angry mob. No guesses as to where the stool came from. Bad Cop also stood behind President Business, who was suggesting outposts in the different worlds for teams of Master Builders. His talk was met with nods of approval, reluctant or not, even more reluctant smiles, and just outright glares from the few who just couldn't get over a grudge. Emmett was one of the little group who nodded and smiled, a proper smile, not hesitant. Unikitty, Gandalf, and Dovahkiin were the only others who were part of that small group, and Emmett's grin turned to a confused frown as he studied the stands while Business went on to describe certain luxuries in the towers. _Where was Benny?_ While Emmett had not been entirely convincing during his little speech when he had first been discovered as the Special, a savior meant to free all the world's from the tyranny of President Business, there had been a select few who had trusted him. The 1980's Space Guy had been one of them. He leaned over to WyldStyle, and whispered,

"Have you seen Benny?"

Lucy had been propping her head up on her clawed hand, staring into the distance thoughtfully. She looked up, and replied, "That's actually what I was just wondering. I haven't seen him since this morning. He was teaching Unikitty how to build a spaceship." She smiled fondly at the memory for a moment. "Then Benny floated off, and Unikitty kept building. That's when Business called the meeting."

"So we have to ask Unikitty." Emmett concluded. He waved a hand over in the princesses' direction. "Psst! Unikitty. Psst!" She turned to look at him, then at Business, then quickly hopped over.

"Hey Emmett. Have you seen Benny?" She asked, looking a little anxious. "I haven't seen him since-"

"This morning, we know. That's just what we were going to ask you. Can you remember what he said to you when you were building that spaceship? Anything could give us a clue as to where he went." Lucy interrupted quickly. Unikitty thought for a second, then jumped, a smile on her face.

"He said he was going to the library, because he said he'd saw a good piece for the Asteroid Rainbow- the spaceship we were building- there at the park across from the library."

"Well, it looks like Business is pretty much done." Emmett said. "Let's go!" The trio jumped down the stairs two at a time, then ran off towards the entrance of the Dog.

~oOo~

Unikitty had ran off to the hot-dog and hamburger concession stands to see if anyone had seen the blue spaceman. Lucy had gone to the fountain in the middle of the park, as she had finished looking in her section. Emmett walked out of the woods next to the fountain a few minutes later, and Lucy stood up. "Did you find him?" She asked. The construction worker shook his head. Sighing, they sat down and held each other's hand. Suddenly, Unikitty bounded out from around the path leading to the stands. Batman followed her, wiping splotches of mud of his black- of course- gloves.

"Batman says he knows where Benny went!" The princess laughed, jumping around the Dark Knight excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know where he went." He swallowed a little guiltily, an action very unlike him. Then he regained his glare. "He went to his house, a little spaceship on the edge of Space Zone. You can't miss it, because when I say little, I mean it's huge. Well, I have stuff to do at the Batcave. See ya." He started to walk off, when Lucy called,

"Wait, Batman! Can we use the Batplane?"

Batman stopped, but didn't turn around. "Er… I'm kind of busy."

"It'll only take a few seconds. It is _really _fast." Lucy grinned, knowing just how to convince him. A boost to his already huge ego would do the trick, and so it did.

"Agh, fine fine fine fine fine fine fine. Let's go! I have stuff to do." They all clambered into the plane; Emmet in the passenger seat, Batman flying (naturally) and Unikitty and Lucy in the back. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, and the black plane went up, back a little, then zoomed forward. It flew straight into the sun, Batman commenting, "I'm on fire today."

"You know, Batman, we could have just flew up. There's no walls between the worlds now." Unikitty spoke up, observing the inky blackness twinkling with stars that was Space Zone.

"Yes, I know. But I haven't used that pun yet. Also, my glove _is_ on fire. Ow ow ow ow ow…" Shaking the fire off, he grabbed the right lever again and pulled, thrusters activating. After only a few minutes, they observed a large spaceship, blue and snow-white in color. In the middle, a large set of two doors opened in the middle of the long, tall spaceship, at least three Lego people tall. A grand porch with two pillars stretched up to support a silver brick flat roof. Steps led up to the porch.

Emmet whistled. "I didn't know Benny had a classy taste." Unikitty replied,

"He doesn't, much. His parents' manor was blown to pieces when Business took control, and his parents themselves were never found. The only part left was the porch, and this is the first spaceship he ever built. It was to honor his parents' memory, he said." By the time she finished, the others were staring at her in surprise and shock.

"...How did you know that?" Lucy asked the princess.

"I… I was there. We were childhood friends, and I was visiting his house. We became even closer when the manor exploded, because when we couldn't find his parents… I… we returned to my home, and my parents-" She curled her tail and whimpered. "-My parents were gone. Business drowned them when he blew up Cloud Cuckoo Land the first time. When it was rebuilt, some people thought I was too young to be named Princess. But Benny stood up to them, and gave this huge speech dedicated to why I should be Princess, and convinced the people. That's why I'm so worried about him."

The other three stood in silence for second, then Emmet leaned forward and stroked the unicorn cat hybrid's ears. "Well, that's why we're going to find him. Besides, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's Benny! If he can win a whole world over, defeat President Business, and build really awesome spaceships with luxuries, weapons, and everything else, then I'm sure he can take care of himself." He grinned, and so did Unikitty and Lucy. Batman didn't. After hearing how great the bond was between the space guy and the cat, how much trouble he would be in if, no, when they found out just _why_ Benny had hidden. There was only one thing to do. What any honorable, courageable, honest man would do.

"Er, I'm gonna go wait in the plane. Call me when you find him."

"Wait! We might need you in case something did actually happen to him." Lucy gripped his arm and leaned in, voice fading to a whisper. Batman gnashed his teeth mentally, and considered his options. Go with them- die a painful death. Stay- lower their opinions of him and, later, die a painful death. He sighed.

"Okay fine. Let's go."

Lucy smiled gratefully, and let go. They started towards the door, and Emmet knocked loudly.

"Benny? It's us, your friends." No reply. "Okay. Let's go in, I guess." He tried the door, and it swung open. They warily entered a long hallway that stretched all the way to three quarters of the ship each length, then stopped at a door. More doors dotted the entire length, paintings and photos interspersed between each door on the wall facing them and windows on the other with shutters. The hallway was made out of blue bricks, and had torches lighting it up. The door at the end of the right side of the ship was slightly ajar. Batman whispered,

"I'll go check the end door at the left, and the doors on the left side. Emmet, Lucy, you go check the door on the right. Unikitty, check the doors on the right side. Go." They split up, Emmet, Unikitty, and Lucy going to one end, Batman the other. The black-wearing superhero tiptoed, to avoid suspicion, then pushed open the door and slipped in. He found himself in a large sitting room with a chandelier. Models of intricate spaceships stood proudly on small, chest-high stands around the room. A long coffee table with some mugs sat around neatly. A long sofa and armchairs sat around the long brick table, while one solitary chair faced a grand fireplace. Batman sighed. "Well, I might as well get comfy before my execution. I'm sure space guy won't mind." He sank down into the armchair facing the empty fireplace.

Meanwhile, Emmet and Lucy crept towards the slightly open door at the other end of the hallway. They could hear Unikitty searching behind them, the _creak, bom, creak, bom _of opening and closing doors behind them. They reached the door and listened. They could faintly hear munching sounds. Then there was a sigh. The munching started to continue, when Emmett called, "Benny? Is that you?" Silence ensued. Then,

"Y-yeah. Hey guys. Come in."

The construction worker and his girlfriend walked in. They saw Benny, alone and sitting at a long table. The table's length only served to enhance the somewhat lonely, downcast, guilty look Benny gave them. To their surprise, he had taken his blue helmet off, which sat on the table next to him. It revealed a ruffled mess of brown hair. He gestured at the two chairs in across from him.

"Where were you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Have you been here all day?"

"What happened?"  
"Did someone do this to you? If they did, I'll beat the brick out of them-"

"Guys!"

Benny's cry silenced them. He gave them a pained half-smile, looking a semblance of his usual self, then looked guilty again. "No-one did anything to me. I… did something." Emmet and Lucy looked at him in surprise. Benny, of all people, had done something bad. "I… IknockedoverBatman'slibrarybooksandgotmudonthem."

"Woah woah, slow down. You did what?" Benny sighed, then went on to explain how he had been going to get a special piece he'd been hiding in the park for a rocket that him and Unikitty had been wanting to build. So he was on his way, when he saw Batman. He floated over to say hi, but his thrusters failed when he went to land and he crashed into Batman. The books the Dark Knight was carrying fell into some mud.

"I went to pick them up, and I kept saying sorry, but he just yelled at me and threw a book at me, telling me it was all my fault and I was just a clumsy oaf. So I came here and made some guilty fries." He said, in an ever-shrinking voice, gesturing at the plate with a few fries on them.

Lucy frowned deeply and was about to say something, when Emmett asked,

"Guilty fries?"

"They're what I make when I do something I'm not proud of." The spaceman replied. Suddenly, Lucy stood up, almost knocking over the chair. The two male Legos stared at her. "You're not going to hurt him right? Ohhh… He's not here, is he?" Benny asked nervously.

"Yes. He is. Was one of the books called 'How To Throw Rusty Silverware At Evil Past Overlords Better (Especially Spoons)' by Salad F. Ingers? Also, you're autistic, right?"

"Er… yeah. Yes... Yes, why?"

"I'll show you. BATMAN!" She yelled, stomping out the room. Unikitty finished with the last door just as Lucy stormed by, followed by a catching-on Emmet and a bewildered Benny.

"Benny!" The confused spaceman was stopped by Unikitty jumping up to him and kissing him on the cheek. She hugged him, he looking more confused than before, but accompanied by a creeping blush and a small smile. He knelt down and hugged the princess. She purred and buried her head deeper into his chest. Lucy and Emmett looked back, Lucy's hand on the door handle, Emmet confused and delighted at the same time. Lucy did a quiet fistpump, anger forgotten for a moment, then whispered, "I _knew _it." Emmett looked at her.

"Knew what?" Lucy realized Emmet was right there, and mumbled,

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. Let's go." She forsook the door handle, and kicked the door open. Batman stood mid-step, frozen just as the door swung mere inches by his foot. He lifted his hand a little and did a weak wave. He pivoted on his other foot and crept towards the window. Lucy seized him from behind, lifted him up, fuming, and whispered lowly in his ear, just so Emmet, Unikitty and Benny- both who had just walked in- could hear, "Next time you blame an innocent man for something you did, I'll make you wear…" She paused for dramatic effect. "Brighter clothes." Batman howled in misery at the prospect of wearing something other than black or sometimes very, very dark gray. Then Lucy hefted him up and promptly hurled him out the open window. It really wasn't that much of a drop, a few feet down should have been fine for a stealth artist like him. If he had jumped, at least. This then resulted in his head being stuck in a crater, and a few astronauts laughing at his ordeal as he struggled to remove his head from the dark hole. Back in the spaceship-house, Benny asked,

"What's going on? What'd you mean?" Lucy seemed to have calmed down, and replied,

"Those library books? They were _way_ overdue. He'd already dropped the books in a mud puddle, what, ten times? And he'd done it twice on purpose, in a sulk. Spilled milk on it too. He just didn't want to own up to it in front of the whole library, but Emmet convinced him. That's why he was in such a mood when you bumped into him, Benny."

"Ah. Well, that's okay. I forgive him. He probably didn't mean the remarks, anyhow." The spaceman said cheerfully, looking back to his old self again, maniac grin and all.

They all grinned at each other, then Emmett asked, "Anyone up for hot dogs?"

So they all took the Batplane, Benny knowing how to fly it, and went to get hot dogs. As they were there, halfway through, all happy, Lucy dared to ask,

"So, Benny, Unikitty. How long have you two been dating?" The spaceman choked suddenly on his hot dog, and Unikitty's pupils shrank dramatically and her mouth became a timid 'x.' Emmett grumbled slightly, and passed Lucy a five dollar bill.

~oOo~

Meanwhile, at Space Zone, a certain black clad superhero was desperately trying to get unstuck from a certain crater, hearing the muffled roar of laughter of several space aliens from Halo, astronauts, Neil Armstrong, the Doctor, Rory, and Amy, and a bunch of baby ducks.

"Guys! Guys, I'm… I'm… ugh... sorry! Help!"

**I think I might do a fic backing Unikitty's and Benny's childhood, including what Unikitty explained and all that stuff. What do ya'll think? (Haha, the South) Review please! With a cherry on top?**


End file.
